warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Raptors
The Raptor is a Corpus Boss found in the Europa system in the missions Naamah. After defeating it and finishing the mission, you recieve either a Nova Chassis, Nova Helmet or Nova Systems blueprint. Upon death, Raptor has a chance of dropping Morphics or Control Modules. Appearance and Abilities The Raptor is a giant Osprey drone with dark blue armor and red trims. It flies around the arena, raining death on its foes. The Raptor's main weapon is an explosive laser bolt with medium fire rate, which deal 100-200 damage per shot. It will also occasionally drop a bunch of giant Energy Mines that explode for high damage (about 100) if it comes in contact with a player. Note that unlike the Mine Osprey, these mines never expire. While it has a moderately strong personal shield, it does not regenerate automatically. Instead, at approximately every 33% of its health, the Raptor will fold up its wings, regenerate its shields and then release a barrage of powerful homing missiles upon re-opening. As each missile deals about 400 damage, it can easily down any player caught off guard. While folded up, the Raptor can only be damaged by hitting its "face" or "tail", the only section not covered with its shell. Everywhere else is immune to damage during this time. A list of the Raptor's taunts: *''"Analyzing Threat Weaknesses: Numerous"'' *''"Analyzing Threat Vitality: Target Death Imminent:"'' *''"Analyzing Threat Intelligence: Under-developed"'' *''"Analyzing Threat Tactics: Unsurprising"'' *''"Analyzing Threat Weaponry: Unimpressive"'' *''"Synthesizing Attack Patterns: Tactics generated"'' *''"Cycling power. Offensive systems engaged."'' *''"Analyzing Previous Encounters: (warframe) weaknesses identified"'' Strategies In General As with all boss fights, clear the arena of all regular goons before engaging the Raptor in combat. Due to its fast and damaging aerial assaults, fighting in the open is not an option. The best method of combating it is by hiding inside the central building in the arena, which will protect you from the bolts and missile barrages. Try to keep an eye on it using the waypoint and from the windows, and pop out for a few potshots whenever you can before returning to cover. As such, high-damage and accurate weapons such as the Lex, Vasto, Snipetron Vandal, Lanka and Acrid are very suitable for this fight. Weapons with Puncture can damage Raptor through the glass ceiling of the central building freely while protected in cover. Players looking to exploit this feature must be mindful of enemies running in to gun them down as there is little cover inside the building itself. Utilizing Warframe's Abilities Frost's Snow Globe will block any of its attacks as long as it stays outside the Globe, allowing a fight in the open. A good place to set up Snow Globe is on the top of the central building, as the boss rarely flies out of sight. Using a small Snow Globe (i.e. unmodded) is recommended to reduce the risk of the boss coming in. Mag's Bullet Attractor will redirect Raptor's bolt back to itself, allowing you to fight in the open safely. Note that it will not redirect it's missile barrage which releases at every 1/3 increment of it's health. This ability is also a great complementary for shotgun users as the sphere will make the target larger. Loki's Switch Teleport can trap the Raptor within the central building, stopping it from hovering. Apart from making it an easier target -- Filling the room with Vauban's Teslas, or using Loki/Ash's Invisibility/Smoke Screen to shotgun it up close is one of the devastating combos you can do. Banshee's Sonar allows players to deal massive damage to Raptor while it's wings are open. Note that this forces Raptor's health down fast enough that he will use his homing rockets almost immediately. It's best to do this in conjunction with Frost's Snow Globe, since Sonar requires you to get relatively close to Raptor. Vauban's Tesla grenades are extremely effective if thrown on top of a box or another high location in the arena, each will strike repeatedly with electric damage wearing the boss down quickly. A Stretch mod can help increase the range of the grenades. Nyx's Chaos can distract Raptor and draw away fire to effected enemies, however the raptor will quickly decimate these enemies and will still target the closest enemy or player to it. Rhino's Rhino Stomp can be used to freeze Raptor's position for the duration of the slow effect. This is useful if a non-hitscan weapon like Supra is used, as it is difficult to use effectively when Raptor is flying around. As with other boss battles with resisting phases, the boss will still be invincible even before it clapped it's wings. Due to the innefficient energy cost, one should use this method as a last resort. Volt's Electric Shield, like Frost's Snow Globe, will block all attacks that pass through. Electrical damage is also applied to your weapon, and will help the fight go by faster. However, since the shield isn't sufficiently large, you may need to cast it multiple times when in out in the open. One way to use this is to stand directly outside of the door of the shelter in the middle of the arena, have Raptor directly above you, use Electric Shield and hammer away. Ember's skill World On Fire constantly hits him with 400 damage per tic on full power. With all the proper mods installed (Focus, Continuity and Constitution) Raptor should go down in 3 casts. Trinity's Energy Vampire skill to get energy fast and to fuel a Mag's Bullet Attractor and Ember's World on Fire. She can also use Link to tank it (and reflect damage) while she and her team shoot it down. Try equipping Power Range mods if you find Link's range lacking as Raptor can easily move out of Link range, killing you instantly with his missiles. Trinity can also use Blessing to simply make the entire team invincible, negating the need for any tactic whatsoever. Nekros can use Shadows Of The Dead to create a small wave of enemies to distract the Raptor, although these units will usually be destroyed rather quickly. Trivia *The Raptor was added in Update 9. It is the first and only flying boss currently in the game. *The fact that it flies around the map also means there's a slight chance that drops would land in areas inaccessible by the player. It was also mentioned in livestream 10 that they are aware that the location of Raptor when it is destroyed could affect drops and they intending to fix it. (Update 9.1.5 may have also fixed this but confirmation needed.) *Try to fight towards the center of the map to minimize the risk of drops falling into inaccessible areas. *If Banshee's Sonar is active, damage dealt to Raptor is doubled, no matter where you hit it (provided it isn't folded up). *If a team lures Raptor into the large open buildings just prior to entering his arena, it seems more likely that he will drop items upon death. Using the Snow Globe, a team can easily fight Raptor in the building. Additionally, it is advised to keep the boss low to middle height. This seems to make it more likely to drop something on death. *As of Update 9, the Raptor is one of three bosses who do not have an opening cinematic, the other two being Sgt. Nef Anyo and Kela De Thaym. Media -WARFRAME Raptor.png|Raptor as seen in the lobby (U9) Raptor.jpg|The Raptor Raptorbossfight.jpg|Fighting Raptor in a nutshell. EXPLOSION ROCKET ROCKET MINE EXPLOSION! Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Boss Category:Characters